Miradas Delatoras
by Lenayuri
Summary: James Moriarty debe asistir cada día a ese aburrido Colegio, por ende, tomar el metro para trasladarse... todo es aburido para él, hasta que una mirada marcó la diferencia. Moran&Moriarty. Clasificación M... porque son unos chicos traviesos *guiño*


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John y viceversa. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIA=  
**

Moran&Moriarty, clara clasificación M-¿puedes deducir qué pasa entre dos adolescentes con hormonas a full en un callejón oscuro? *guiño* Si no puedes, debes salir de aquí inmediatamente.

* * *

**=DEDICATORIA=**

A **Moni Cupcake** y **Habobi** quienes me latigueaban para que escribie- digo, digo, porque Moni estudió mucho y este es su premio O3O y porque Hago se unió en la presión.(?)

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

**Miradas Delatoras**

Capítulo Único.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1,408 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Una de las cosas que más odiabas, además de asistir a esa estúpida e inepta escuela, era el transporte que tenías que tomar cada mañana para llegar de tu casa hacia ésta. Coincidentemente, era en la hora llamada '_pico_', donde todas las mentes aburridas y monótonas se reunían en el mismo punto para asistir a sus aburridos trabajos o a la estúpida escuela. Estúpida porque todo lo que enseñaban no te llamaba la atención, era demasiado… _aburrido_.

Siempre que subías, te colocabas tus audífonos y escuchabas a todo volumen el sonido de los acordes del bajo que había cautivado tu interés. _Hysteria_ comenzó a sonar, como cada mañana y te recargaste en la puerta, _observando_ todo a tu alrededor. No había nada interesante que ver, así que decidiste girar y, al menos, desaburrirte un poco con el exterior, pero algo te detuvo, otro estudiante –al parecer del colegio cercano al tuyo- quien te miraba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, los cuales parecían demasiado adultos para la edad que debía tener –unos diecisiete o dieciocho… como tú- pero eso no fue lo que llamó tu atención, algo tan banal como eso… no, para nada, pero recordabas haberlo visto antes, observándote. Y decidiste ignorarlo y mirar el exterior. Tan absorto estabas disfrutando de los acordes de aquel maravilloso bajo que no te diste cuenta de cómo el rubio se había acercado hasta ti, se colocó detrás de ti y te cubrió con su cuerpo, el cual estaba mucho más trabajado que el tuyo. Olía muy bien, una mezcla entre su colonia y su aroma personal, lo admitías, era un aroma embriagador y adictivo para tus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo, además de tener la musculatura adecuada, también cubría totalmente el tuyo, que no era tan desgarbado pero tampoco tenías unos músculos imponentes, sólo lo necesario. Despejaste tu mente y decidiste golpearlo para que te dejara en paz, pero él te detuvo, te quitó uno de tus audífonos y susurró, con una voz demasiado profunda y erótica que erizó tu piel.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras?- dijo, apretándose más a tu cuerpo, puesto que más gente había entrado al vagón del metro, y por ende, sentiste cierta parte de su anatomía… demasiado grande, y tragaste con dificultad… odiabas cuando tus hormonas adolescentes le ganaban a tu autocontrol –no te había notado hasta que te escuché tamborilear con tus dedos ¿sabías que lo haces aún sin darte cuenta?- no, sinceramente no lo habías notado… ¡pero cómo…! -¿quieres saber cómo lo noté? Es sencillo, pequeño, eres demasiado _inusual_ para este mundo de mierda- se pegó más a ti, casi estrellándote contra el vidrio –sabes, decidí que si hoy volteabas a verme, haría una cosa que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza por mucho tiempo- y no pudiste hacer nada, porque comenzó a besar tu cuello, el lóbulo de tu oreja y tú estabas temblando, en una mezcla de furia por el hecho de haber sido superado y por la excitación. Claro que ya habías tenido experiencias previas, pero nada como esos toques… que no eran nada íntimo… aún.

El rubio comenzó a tocar uno de tus pezones a través de la tela de tu camisa y con la otra aparentaba estar recargado en la puerta, nadie veía nada, nadie escuchaba nada. Y ante las caricias, te mordiste la lengua.

-Sh… debes guardar silencio ¿no quieres que nos bajen del tren, o si?- suprimiste un gemido que seguramente alertaría a los que estaban a tu alrededor, querías hacer algo, pero el muy maldito no dejaba de hacer… ¡lo que sea que estaba haciendo! –Por cierto, si quieres decir mi nombre, es Sebastian.- lo miraste por el reflejo del vidrio y pudiste notar su sonrisa ladeada. Ese… ese cabrón estaba jugando contigo y tú estabas sucumbiendo como… ¡como un vil humano aburrido! –sabes, por cortesía deberías darme tu nombre también.

-Ja-James- el gemido se cruzó con tu nombre. Sebastian había pellizcado tu pezón derecho y mordido tu clavícula.

-Jim- ante el diminutivo, frunciste el ceño –no creas que juego contigo.- y Sebastian comenzó a bajar la mano que tenía en tus pezones hasta la zona de tu pantalón. _Maldito_, maldijiste en tu mente, aunque sinceramente, era demasiado excitante e interesante como para dejarlo pasar. Así que, a pesar de todo, te dejaste llevar. Sebastian se dedicó a tocarte y a excitarte, y cuando te quisiste dar cuenta, el vagón estaba vacío.

'_Señores pasajeros, se les anuncia que la siguiente estación es la última, ningún pasajero debe permanecer dentro del vagón. Muchas gracias.'_

Giraste sólo para encontrarte que el otro te miraba expectante, y su mirada estaba llena de deseo, al igual que la tuya.

-Te doy dos opciones, pequeño Jim. Una, puedes irte en este momento y a partir de mañana no volveremos a encontrarnos, o dos, puedes acompañarme y terminaremos esto y te aseguro que lo disfrutaras.

No tuviste que pensarlo mucho. Te estabas divirtiendo como hace tanto no lo hacías, y querías saber de lo que era capaz ese joven. Lo seguiste, hasta un callejón oscuro. Esa situación, se tornaba cada vez más y más excitante. Alguien podía verlos, escucharlos… pero no te importaba, eso lo hacía mucho más interesante.

Así que cuando Sebastian comenzó a devorar, literalmente, tus labios, tu cuello y tu pecho, lo único coherente que había en tu mente era el placer, el placer que ese simple toque estaba causando en todo tu ser. Era divertido.

Comenzaste a tocar también al rubio, pellizcando aquí y allá, llegaste hasta su pantalón y desabrochaste su cinturón y luego pantalón, y sin dejar caer por completo dicha prenda, comenzarte a acariciar su miembro semierecto, él gimió ronco y sensual, y eso mandó un escalofrío a tu columna. Seguiste tocando, lenta y tortuosamente. Sebastian gemía por más, lo sabías, pero tú no ibas a darle lo que quería.

-Esto es por lo del vagón- sonreíste y susurraste candentemente, pero entonces, él te giró bruscamente sobre la pared y comenzó a bajarte los pantalones la ropa interior y la arrojó sobre sus mochilas, las cuales estaban olvidadas en el suelo.

-Oh, pequeño, no juegues así conmigo, porque vas a perder.- y su mano comenzó a acariciar tu miembro. Oh, su _maldita_ mano hacía maravillas. Gemías, sin importar lo alto que fuera, estabas disfrutando ¡con un carajo!

Su mano siguió jugando con tu miembro, del cual ya salía líquido preseminal, y seguía y seguía y estabas volviéndote loco del placer, entonces, volvió a girarte, y te cargó con facilidad hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura; cerraste tus piernas en su cintura y siguió acariciándote, tan lento, tan delicioso… y cuando sentiste que el clímax estaba cerca, Sebastian aceleró sus movimientos y lo llenaste de semen, todo su abdomen de tu blanca semilla. Él sonrió, tomó algo de semen y luego de cargarte nuevamente, dirigió sus dedos a tu entrada. Suspiraste y te relajaste, porque sabías que aquello sería un poco doloroso. Sin embargo, para tu sorpresa, lo único que sentiste fue placer. Sebastian era un experto… en todos los sentidos.

Y cuando él consideró que estabas preparado, entró completamente y de una sola estocada en ti. Y el placer que te atacó se incrementó muchas veces más y querías más y más, pero a la vez no querías que terminara. Pero tu cuerpo ganó, una vez más, y comenzaste a moverte. Sebastian colocó una de sus manos detrás de tu espalda para evitar que golpearas la áspera pared y te ayudó a montarlo. Qué sensación tan sublime.

Sentías toda su longitud en ti, entrando y saliendo, ambos gemían, ambos llenos de placer. Arañabas su espalda mientras él mordía y chupaba tu cuello. Aquello era un mar de incoherencias y placer. Y justo entonces, sentiste todo tu cuerpo temblar, tus pupilas dilatadas y el placer recorrerte el cuerpo. El orgasmo llegó, y poco después, Sebastian también llegó al preciado y clamado clímax. Se vació en ti, y sentiste su semilla caliente en tu interior y más placer y lujuria se juntó en tu mente. Aquello había sido… tan… ni siquiera tenías palabras, y ya que te convenía –porque sólo tomabas cosas a tu conveniencia- decidiste que Sebastian sería tuyo, sólo tuyo. Y desde ese día, ibas a su departamento después de la escuela. Ibas a tomar lo que habías decretado, ya era tuyo.

Aunque nunca pudiste prever, que tú te volverías el único para él.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

OMG! Mi primer MorMor y creo que no me salieron tan OoC... Jimmy, awww, Jimmy se me hace tan pasivo que... no sé, ¡me lo como con chocolate! xD

afasfasds Recomiendo escucharlo con la canción de MUSE -Hysteria. Es tan... sexosa esa canción que no pude evitar escribir esto... en serio.

Esposas(?), espero que les guste este fis ;)

**¿Review?**


End file.
